


Vanilla Icing

by YandereWaffle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Icing, League of Legends - Freeform, Mage, Short, flustered lux, just for fun, league - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereWaffle/pseuds/YandereWaffle
Summary: Morgana tries to help a seemingly distressed Lux.





	Vanilla Icing

“Lux, babe, want anything?” A tall feminine beauty gently coaxed to her girlfriend as she swiftly put on some purple oven mits, getting ready to take out some pumpkin muffins from the blazing heat of the stove. The scent wafted throughout the entirety of the kitchen in mere seconds and her girlfriend made a pleasant giggle.  
  
“Mmm, not that I can think of.” Lux had paused flipping through the pages of her new spell book to gaze upon the form of her lover. Her eyes slowly traced the delicate feathery wings of the fallen angel bestowed in front of her. The woman’s hair, a dark ravenous purple, softly flowed down the crevices of her back, her bottom dress was slightly ruffled as she bent to take out the pastries. Lux was so utterly entranced, thinking of the beautiful mage in front of her, that she hadn’t realized the woman was trying to snap her out of her stupor.  
  
“Lux? Honey, you okay?” A light pink blush made its way upon Lux’s face, baffled at herself for staring, she quickly stuttered out “S-sorry Morgana, was just thinking about how to do this new spell.” She stared back down at her book, trying to act normal, her face turning a bright cherry red as time ticked by. Morgana could tell something was up, but didn’t want to pressure Lux into telling her. Instead, she decided to devise a scheme to help and make Lux feel better, a smirk plastered itself upon the elder’s face as she began to carry out her plan.  
  
Morgana softly patted the younger’s shoulders, slowly scraping her long black nails along Lux’s exposed flesh, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. The pristine light mage made an inaudible gasp as she watched Morgana sensually walk away, swaying her hips in a hypnotic motion, her dress mimicking her movements. Lux was in pure awe, her mouth left gape as she watched her girlfriend grab the icing out of the pantry. Morgana placed the carton atop of the granite countertop, placing both hands on top of the lid to slowly twist off the top. Not that Lux was looking or anything, but her breasts rocked back and forth with each twist of the lid; her girlfriend all but ogling the commotion it was causing upon her chest. The lid eventually came off, releasing a small pop, causing the blonde to release a gasp that she hadn’t realized she'd been holding.  
  
The tall beauty lowered her index finger into the vanilla icing, coating her fingertip completely in the white cream, steadily bringing it up to her pursed lips. Opening her mouth to accommodate the foreign digit, her tongue slid out to lick the sugary substance. Morgana released a small moan of approval as the icing came in contact with her taste buds, an orgasmic expression was written all over her face, her eyes closing in absolute bliss. She licked her finger up and down and swiftly sucked on it, drawing it further than where the icing had even been. A small string of saliva was left connected with her finger as she finally pulled it away from her moist cavern, licking her lips and humming to herself.  
  
Morgana locked eyes the the blonde sitting at the dining room table and chuckled to herself at Lux’s dazed expression. Locked and baited. “Want to try some, my sweet?”  
  
Trying to get ahold of herself, but failing to do so, all Lux could respond with was a meager “Uh-huh”. She gulped as she watched Morgana glide over to her with the icing in hand. She lowered herself so that her bosoms were eye length with Lux, dove the same finger she had licked into the frosting and lifted it up for Lux to try. Gulping, lux licked her finger, trying to look up into Morgana’s bewitching eyes for any sign of approval.   
  
“Mmm-hmm, you like that?” Lux nodded, “Well, there’s more of that where it came from.” The tension had became so thick, you could just about cut it with a knife. Lux could feel the wisps of Morgana’s breath fan upon her cheeks as she whispered to her. Their lips were so close, so so close. But just upon contact, Morgana pulled away. What a tease. “I’ll be done frosting these in a bit!” She went back to the countertops while acting completely normal, just as Ezreal had decided to waltz in.  
  
Lux was flustered and beyond confused at Morgana’s actions, wanting an explanation, but knowing well enough that she would not get one, at least any time soon.  
  
“What’s up guys?” Ezreal asked, pulling out a seat next to Lux, his back facing Morgana.  
  
“J-just reading up on some new magic haha, the usual.” She gleamed a humongous smile towards Ezreal’s direction, but all he noticed were her flushed cheeks.  
  
“Is something the matter, Lux?” He felt her forehead, “Your face looks like a tomato!” Squealing, Lux hid her face into her hands. Morgana smirked as she finished icing the last muffin.  
  
“Muffins are ready!”  
  
“Thank god” Lux groaned, glaring at the fallen angel and receiving a wink in response.  
  
Lux huffed and walked off, of course grabbing a muffin first.  
  
“What’s her problem Morg?”  
  
“No idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun making this, i know this pairing is farrr (and I mean far) from canon but its cute and that's what matters. I now somewhat ship it, and if i could draw I'd make some bomb fanart because there isn't any of lux x morgana haha. If you have any requests, hmu!


End file.
